Sir Godfrey Tibbett
| occupation = *Horse trainer *Intelligence operative | affiliation = Secret Intelligence Service | status = Deceased, strangled | role = Ally | portrayed = Patrick Macnee | first_appearance = A View to a Kill (film) | last_appearance = James Bond 007 (role-playing game) }} Sir Godfrey Tibbett was a fictional horse trainer and Secret Intelligence Service (SIS/MI6) operative and ally to James Bond during his investigation of wealthy industrialist, Max Zorin. A major ally portrayed by British actor, Patrick Macnee, the character first appeared in the 1985 James Bond film, A View to a Kill, and was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game, James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service. Biography Whilst M, Q and Miss Moneypenny are enjoying the horse racing at Royal Ascot, James Bond is introduced to Sir Godfrey Tibbett. He puzzlingly tells him that he has never seen a horse perform so well in the late stages of the race, suspecting foul play by Max Zorin. Later, Tibbett accompanies Bond to Zorin's Chateau where he poses as Bond's chauffeur, although Tibbett gets more than he bargained for when he is made to carry a multitude of Bond's baggage to his room. Bond then plays a recording of himself haranging Tibbett, suspecting the room is bugged. He and Tibbett go to the veranda to have an actual conversation about Zorin. Tibbett remarks it is quite a bit of work pretending to be a put-upon Man Friday. As night falls, the pair uncover Zorin's secret underground surgery room and warehouse. However, when Zorin discovers Bonds true identity, he arranges for him and Tibbett to be killed. Tibbett is the first to go. He is killed by May Day when she grabs him from the back seat and strangles him as the 1962 Rolls Royce drives through the car wash. Back at the track, Bond attempts to flee with Tibbett, only to see May Day wearing Tibbett's driving hat and pointing a pistol at him. Bond is overpowered and forced into the Rolls Royce alongside Tibbett's corpse, where both have an "underwater funeral" by being buried in a lake, courtesy of May Day shoving the car into the water. Bond sees that Zorin and his henchmen are standing by the shoreline, prepared to shoot him should he swim back up. Bond saves his life by unscrewing the cap on one of the Rolls Royce's tires, then helping himself to compressed air until Zorin, confident 007 is dead, leaves. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007 (role-playing game) Personality Tibbett have the personality of a seasoned English gentleman, he is very patient to Bond's over the top demands. Sir Godfrey possessed a gentle and friendly personality, which is very much unlike his position in British Intelligence. Behind the scenes For ''A View to a Kill, Barbara Broccoli, a friend of Patrick Macnee, had suggested the actor to her father, producer Albert R. Broccoli, for the part of a jockey. As jockeys are usually short due to weight limits, Macnee was considered to be too big for the part and the character was subsequently adapted into race horse trainer, Godfrey Tibbett. Initially conversing with another old friend, Roger Moore, regarding the part , Macnee was unsure as to whether Albert R. Broccoli would permit the casting, after the actor had once berated him for "stealing" actress Honor Blackman away from his espionage British television series The Avengers to play Pussy Galore in Goldfinger (1964). Ever the joker, Moore took advantage of the opportunity to improvise additional condescending dialogue towards Macnee's character; whose social status had been inverted as part of their cover. Acting as 007's personal chauffeur, Macnee drove Broccoli's personal car, a 1962 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud II, in which he had driven from London to Paris. No stranger to the equestrian world, Macnee's father had been a famous pre-war racehorse trainer at Lambourn by the name of "Shrimp" Macnee. In addition, Macnee himself had previously been a stuntman on American Western series Wagon Train and Rawhide, appearing as a riding extra who took falls. Macnee would subsequently narrate MGM Home Entertainment's series of "Inside ..." documentaries, produced in 2000 as bonus content for James Bond DVDs and, later, Blu-ray editions. Gallery Patrick Macnee View to a Kill.jpg Bond Tibbett.jpg References fr:Godfrey Tibbett Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:British Category:SIS Personnel Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters